A new eye shadow has emerged which has caught the fancy of young women. This eye shadow referred to in the trade as "stone eye shadow" is formed of pellets or "stones" of different color pigments which are pressed into an eye shadow base and thus made into finished eye shadow. Many of these stones of different color pigments retain their shape and color without comingling or fusing with other such stones, while other stones fuse with each other. The result is a remarkable array of multi-colored individual and fused pigment stones in a field of eye shadow base.
Until now, stone eye shadow has been prepared by means of a multi-step procedure which involves forming the stones of color pigments, forming the eye shadow base and then pressing the stones into the eye shadow base.